1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a touch screen display device, and more particularly, to a touch screen display device with enhanced reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen display device is a display device having a touch screen function. A user may touch a point on a touch screen display device using a portion of the body to instruct the execution of a desired operation. Since display devices having the touch screen function provide an intuitive interface by which a user can easily input information, they are widely being used.
A touch screen display device includes a plurality of pixels which display images and a plurality of touch sensors which sense positions touched by a user. A gate signal and a data signal are typically transmitted to each pixel, and each touch sensor provides an output signal according to whether or not it has been touched.